


feel you on my neck

by Awriterwrites



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drinking, M/M, Oh jeez..., Rimming, So much smut, almost sex in a cab, based on temporary fix, but they keep it in their pants long enough to get home, really just that one part where Harry sounds positively indecent, talking about someone breathing on his neck, we all know who that someone is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awriterwrites/pseuds/Awriterwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's drunk.  Harry's drunk and there's this guy.  This guy plastered to his back and if he could just get a cab...</p><p>Based on these lyrics:<br/>Feel you on my neck while I'm calling a taxi<br/>Climbing over me while I climb in the backseat<br/>Now we're taking off<br/>Now we're taking it off tonight</p><p>What happens when Harry rescues Louis at a bar and ends up taking him home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	feel you on my neck

**Author's Note:**

> Completely inspired by that part in Temporary Fix where Harry just kinda loses it and talks about "you" on his neck and climbing over him and getting indecent. Every time I hear that part I just kind of go into that weird place inside my head just imagining what that looks like. And...oh brother. Just read on....

It was the kind of cold that froze your eyelashes and stole your breath.

Not that Harry could feel it. He’d drunk nearly his weight in vodka and was currently being smothered from behind by a really fit guy that he’d had the good fortune to pull. A bit of a distraction.

“Come on, Harreh. What the fuck is taking so long?” The boy on his back spoke in a heavy northern accent. So heavy that the word “fuck” came out like “fook”.

Harry giggled and stumbled along the curb peering down the road, looking for a taxi. He was vaguely aware that they were probably being overly loud; his ears were still ringing from the blaring music in the club. It didn’t seem anyone around them cared, most of them were club revelers or young people out for the night…er morning? What the hell time was it anyway?

Harry giggled again as he felt icy cold hands sneak up the back of his jacket and creep their way around his middle to dip into the tight waistband of his jeans. He sucked in a cold breath, the air burning his lungs. He exhaled in a moan, the breath turning instantly to a rush of steam that clouded his eyesight. The boy behind him pressed impossibly close and hooked his chin over Harry’s shoulder. Harry could feel his warm breath, laced with the fruity scent of the bright pink cocktails he’d been sipping all night, fanning over the back and side of his neck. He shivered involuntarily.

“Er…um…” Harry fumbled because he couldn’t remember the boy’s name. He was fit as fuck but for the life of him he just couldn’t remember his name. “Uh…” He forgot what he was thinking when he felt the hard line of the boy’s cock pressing into his arse through his jeans.

“Can’t remember me name, can ya curly?” Fit boy rasped in his ear, fingers sliding lower.

Harry lost his balance again, nearly toppling the two of them into the street. He could feel his cheeks flaming red in embarrassment, but he was too far gone with alcohol and lust to be ashamed. His own cock was filling fast in his pants, the boy’s voice in his ear a delicious reminder of what exactly he was supposed to be doing right now. Catching a cab. Right.

“Yeah…caught me.” Harry cleared his throat and grabbed fit boy’s hands, both of them, in one of his hands to keep them from sliding lower. He waved his free hand in the general direction of oncoming traffic. He hoped one of those pairs of headlights was a cab. He couldn’t be expected to remain upright for much longer, what with the alcohol streaming through his veins and the increasing tightness in his jeans.

The boy with the twinkling blue eyes and scruffy shadow of a beard pressed a warm wet kiss to the back of Harry’s neck, using his tongue to map an unknown shape and his teeth to provide a small scrape of indecency along the fine baby hairs at his hairline. Harry shivered again, feeling unbearably hot in his shearling suede jacket. “Christ”. He muttered, feeling a sudden urgency to find a damn taxi.

“S’ Louis, love.” The boy whispered again into the shell of Harry’s ear, a soft tendril of a curl whipping around his lips in the bitter wind. Harry’s hair had been tied up in a loose bun while they had danced in the hot crowded club, but now, in the freezing cold night air, the bun was slowly losing its fight with gravity as silken pieces fell around Harry’s face like ribbons over the top of a present.

“Louis.” Harry repeated, aware that his voice was shot from trying to yell over the noise inside the club.

“Louis.” Louis repeated, wriggling his fingers from Harry’s grasp to slide them up inside Harry’s t-shirt under the winter coat he wore.

Harry gasped as Louis tickled at a nipple and the icy air flew up and under the layers of clothing he wore. He shuddered as the tickle turned into a sharp teasing pinch, the prickle of pain shooting right to his groin. He groaned. His deep voice seemed to echo off of the frozen buildings around them.

“Can’t wait to get you under me and hear you say my name while you beg me to let you come.” Fit boy, Louis, said quietly in his lilting rasp of a voice.

Harry felt his mind clear a little at that. He saw the tell-tale square box glaring the word “taxi” approaching from the distance. His arm flapped comically above his head. Louis barked a laugh behind him. The rush of hot air crowded Harry’s neck and bristled at his skin.

The large yellow car slowly pulled to the curb as Harry managed to disentangle himself from Louis’ strong arms. For as petite as he was, Harry thought, he was very strong. Sturdy, almost. Harry felt his lips slide up in a lopsided grin thinking about that. When he had first noticed Louis leaning up against the bar he had his arms crossed over his chest, the firm definition of muscles pulling at his t-shirt and a petulant frown across his face. It had piqued Harry’s interest; that smattering of tattoos littering the compact line of his arms. Not to mention Louis’ face.

Catching Harry’s eyes from across the room, Louis had arched an impeccably curved brow at him as if to say, “Can you believe this guy?” tilting his head at the person next to him. Harry noticed a big beefy monster of a man yammering in Louis’ ear, swilling a pint and flexing his own muscles deliberately. Classic. As the mongrel turned back to the bar to flag down the bartender Louis had mouthed, “help me”. Harry had laughed out loud at that. Something about Louis intrigued Harry. He’d only drunk 2 vodka sours at that point and was still thinking clearly enough to come up with a workable ruse.

Harry had sauntered up to Louis, his long legs crossing the crowded room in only a few strides, and, pasting a huge toothy grin on his face, he yelled, “There you are!”

Beefcake man turned abruptly, his forehead crinkling in a Neanderthal scowl. Louis had stifled a giggle behind his hand and uncrossed his arms, leaning back on the bar to watch the show unfurl. “Mum’s looking for you!” Harry cheered in a sing-songy voice.

Louis had laughed out loud at that. Harry smiled, pleased with himself. “We wondered where you’d got off to.”

Neanderthal face grunted something Harry couldn’t quite make out. “Well, come on then. You know how mum is when she’s mad.” He curled his long fingers around Louis’ wrist, pulling him closer and away from the bar. Louis turned over his shoulder and shouted “Bye” to the confused guy behind them as Harry dragged Louis through the crowds and up the stairs to the other bar and dance floor. Once they were in the clear, Louis had burst into a fit of laughter, leaning against Harry’s shoulder. Harry, himself, wasn’t much better, guffawing loudly and wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.

“Did you…see….oh god…” Louis snorted, “his…face?”

Harry held on to a banister with one hand, his body bending like a willow tree with laughter. He still grasped Louis’ other hand, having let go of his wrist in favor of lacing their fingers together. People pressed in alongside them, the air up here much closer and cloying with sweaty bodies dancing and gyrating in the flashing lights.

Louis breathed deep and finally composed himself enough to say, “Thank you. Seriously. Was going to hang me’self if I had to listen to anymore of that.”

Harry stood up straight and noticed that he was still holding Louis’ hand. “Hm.” He hummed and looked at Louis properly for the first time. “Sorry. Er…yeah. You looked miserable.”

Jesus, this boy was fit. _Gorgeous_ , even. He stood a few inches shorter than Harry and had a fluffy head of messy brown hair. His eyes were a shocking shade of blue, even in this light, and his cheek bones were prominent on his handsome angular face. His body, though. Christ, his body was proper sinful. He was compact and curvy. The fit of his shirt was tight enough that Harry could see how his waist sloped into gentle hips that curved into thick muscular thighs. His black jeans (or were those leggings?) were rolled at the ankle, showing delicate malleoli that brushed up against his slip on tennis shoes. He was standing at just enough of an angle that Harry could see the swell of his arse and, _oh_ …holy shit. His bum was made to be held, squeezed, bitten… Harry felt his mouth go a little dry just thinking of the things he could do to that arse.

Louis swiped a hand across his face. “Yeah. Well…thanks.”

The two of them stared into each others eyes for a moment. They were close enough Harry could smell Louis’ cologne and a layer of musky sweat that clung to the creases under the arms of his navy threadbare Ramone’s t-shirt. There was an electrical current surging between them. It made Harry feel a little dizzy.

“Well, curly, you wanna buy me a drink or what?” Louis said, breaking the trance.

Harry smiled, the right side of his mouth curving up so that a deep dimple popped up on the smooth expanse of his cheek. Louis reached up and fit his index finger inside the indent on Harry’s face. “Hm. Cutie.” He wondered out loud. Harry remained there, suspended in time, tilting his head into Louis’ warmth, looking down at this little elfin boy who suddenly seemed bigger than anyone else in the whole place; his light filling up all of Harry’s senses, clouding his mind.

“Well curly?” Louis finally huffed, messing Harry’s wavy hair that hung around his face at his shoulders. “That drink’s not gonna buy itself.”

Harry’s eyes widened for a moment before he finally sprang into action. “Right! Drink.” He still didn’t move, frozen to the spot. Louis laughed and gave him a little shove. “Bar’s that way.” He turned Harry by his biceps and, placing his palms on Harry’s shoulder blades, pushed him toward the bar.

The rest of the night was a drunken blur of flirting, dancing (grinding really), laughing, drinking, touching, flirting some more, yelling, messing about and drinking even more. At some point Harry didn’t think he could dance anymore because his fucking feet were killing him in his heeled Chelsea boots, not to mention he’d stopped counting drinks after the third round of shots and sixth vodka sour. Louis wasn’t much better. He was demanding to be carried, which was…not really a good idea in Harry’s current state, and had started getting this glassy faraway look whenever Harry touched him. Which was… _interesting_.

Somewhere around 2 a.m. Louis had Harry pressed up against a wall in a dark corner of the dance floor, his thick thigh pressed firmly between Harry’s legs, pulling soft obscene noises from Harry’s throat as he sucked on the tender skin at the base of his neck, when he finally suggested what Harry had been waiting for all night. “You wanna get outta here curly?”

Harry shifted so he could detach Louis’ lips from his neck to look him in the eyes. “Fuck, _yes_.”

Louis grinned and licked his carnation pink lips. “All you had to do was ask.” He teased.

Harry rolled his eyes and waited for Louis to lead the way. And he did. Which is how they ended up where they are now, fumbling around on a dirty London street hailing a cab with raging hard-ons in their pants. It was shameless, really.

The cabbie finally stopped and Harry misjudged just how far from the curb the car was. He flopped like a noodle as his body collided with the side of the car. He let out a rather unmanly screech as he scrabbled at the cold metal in an effort not to fall on his arse. Louis laughed loudly behind him, the sound like jingle bells in the cold air. Harry finally found his bearings and had to push back into Louis’ warm body that was unyielding and sure behind him.

Louis reached around Harry and pulled at the handle so the door sprung open. Harry folded his long legs and bent down so he could slide along the worn vinyl and sit behind the driver. Harry’s brain was still fuzzy and his cock was still hard, making it hard to answer the driver’s question of “where to?” Before he could properly answer, he had a lapful of boy. Louis straddled him in one fluid movement, attaching his lips to the nearly frozen skin of Harry’s neck.

“Nngh.” Harry groaned, completely overcome with arousal as Louis ground down on his erection.

“Oi! None of that! Not in my cab.” The driver garbled around a mouthful of tobacco.

Harry held Louis firmly by his hips and sputtered a polite but shaky “S…sorry.”

Louis giggled into Harry’s neck, easing his nimble fingers into Harry’s hair, freeing it of its ties so that it tumbled down around his shoulders. He promptly grabbed handfuls of chocolate brown curls, yanking forcefully, making Harry grunt in pleasure. Harry half called, half moaned out his address as Louis began sucking a spot behind his ear. Harry threw his head back and felt the world spin behind his closed eyes as the car took off heading in what he hoped was the direction of his house. Louis, meanwhile, was peeling off his denim jacket and swiveling his hips in such a way Harry was sure he would black out soon.

“Off.” Louis whispered into Harry’s mouth, finally pressing their lips together. He pulled Harry’s winter coat off of his broad shoulders, the heat between their thin t-shirts nearly unbearable hot in the close back seat of the cab.

Harry sighed at the taste of Louis’ mouth on his, tasting fruity sweet alcohol and cinnamon gum. Louis fit his lips around Harry’s fuller bottom lip, the wet slide soft and so so _good_. As Louis pulled away he bit down sharply on Harry’s sensitive lip, causing Harry to gasp and groan a not so subtle “ _fuck_ ”. Louis used the opportunity to lick into Harry’s mouth, his tongue hot, wet and electric against Harry’s. Harry tilted his head to deepen the kiss and, _holy shit_ , Louis knew what he was doing with his mouth. Images of Louis’ mouth wrapped around his hard leaking dick and fucking in and out of his tight hole flashed through Harry’s alcohol addled mind and he positively lost it.

Harry moaned loudly and picked up the pace of his hips (that had been bucking up in small controlled thrusts) so he could now fuck up through the two layers of clothing chasing any amount of desperate friction.   Louis let out an almost pained sounding groan, breaking the kiss and dropping his forehead to Harry’s shoulder.  

The cabbie made a disgruntled noise and grumbled something about drunks and not cleaning up spunk from his back seat again. Louis breathed into Harry’s ear, “Can’t wait to fuck you into next week. You are _so_ fucking hot.”

Harry had lost all ability to speak and, instead, decided to let his hands finally wander down to Louis’ bum. He cupped a cheek in both hands, squeezing roughly. He was right. The perfect handful. No matter that Harry’s hands were slightly larger than average, Louis’ arse was made for Harry’s hands. Harry felt the crotch inside his jeans becoming increasingly wetter as Louis made these pornographic noises in his ear, his hips fluidly rolling down on Harry’s.

Louis’ hands slipped under the front of Harry’s t-shirt; his fingers moving right to Harry’s nipples. Harry wailed hoarsely, the lustful noise filling the small back seat. Louis captured the sound with his mouth, kissing Harry deep and messy. Harry started to release this little pained sounding whimpers over and over with each thrust of his hips up and each grind of Louis’ arse down, but the sound was muffled first by Louis’ mouth and then by his shoulder as Louis licked up the column of Harry’s throat and bit into the space behind his ear, laving over it with his tongue after.

Harry was embarrassingly close to coming right there in the back of the cab.

Harry’s hands had slipped into the back of Louis’ skin tight pants and his fingers were digging into the ample flesh, one finger sliding closer and closer to Louis’ hole with each squeeze. Louis had rucked Harry’s t-shirt up around his neck and had managed to contort his body into a half circle so his arse was still crushing Harry’s nearly painful dick and his mouth could wrap around one of Harry’s hard nipples, the other being rolled between agile fingers.

“ _Louis_ …” Harry panted, his face pointing heavenward, a prayer on his lips.

Suddenly the cab was halting to a stop, the brakes squealing as the cabbie roughly pulled to the curb in front of Harry’s home. “Get out before ya dirty up me back seat.” He grumbled.

Louis sat up abruptly, his brow sweaty and eyes blown wide. “Ooops.” He smirked, seeming to realize that they were in a semi-public place engaging in not so subtle nearly public sex.

Louis’s eyes rolled to the side as he took in the house they had stopped in front of. The front door was large and impressive, under an art deco arch, surrounded by a high black wrought iron gate. Security lights illuminated a short brick path and pretty white twinkle lights hung from the landscape and short ornamental trees. “Posh.” Louis remarked, his voice breathless and slightly strained.

Harry was breathing heavy himself and jostled Louis off of his lap so he could dig out some money. Louis was graceful as he rolled to the empty seat and bucked his hips up to reach into his front pocket. Harry’s eyes nearly bulged out of his sockets at the sight of Louis’ cock obscenely jutting out in the V of his legs, the thin material of his pants leaving little to the imagination. For Christ’s sake Harry could make out the head and the well-defined ridge underneath it. He felt his hole clench at the sight.

Louis handed the driver way too much cash, that the driver accepted wordlessly (undoubtedly thinking he earned every cent). He grabbed Harry’s sweaty wrist and pulled him out of the cab. The light layer of sweat from their back seat antics made the icy cold air bitterly unpleasant.

“Fuck its cold.” Harry complained, switching positions with Louis so he could lead him up to the front door.

As Harry heard the cab speed away he fit his key into the lock as Louis crowded up behind him. Again, Harry could feel Louis’ hot breath seep into his skin like a salve, like it belonged there. Louis reached around and palmed Harry’s bulge and whispered loudly, “Don’t go soft on me now, Harold.” He was clearly making a joke about the cold air and Harry’s obnoxious erection, but Harry didn’t find it funny. Not funny at all. He was near the point of explosion with how much he needed relief; needed Louis inside him, on him, under him…anything. _Everything_.

Harry yanked Louis’ arm and pulled him through the door. The foyer was dark and warm and Harry wasted no time pushing Louis to the wall and holding him fast in place with one big palm spanning his chest. He tossed his keys into a bowl on the side table and chucked his and Louis’ coats in the general direction of the hall closet. Harry suddenly felt more sober than he had in hours. Sober and so fucking horny he thought his head would explode. Metaphorically, of course.

Louis let himself be manhandled, with a small smirk on his face. His eyebrow arched as he looked down at Harry’s hot hand searing his chest through his t-shirt. He licked his lips and waited. Once Harry had dispensed of anything keeping him from Louis he released his hold and Louis pounced. He pushed Harry off of him and shoved him up against the opposite wall and licked into his mouth without preamble. Harry moaned, louder this time because finally, fucking finally, he could. Harry felt Louis hips rocking against his and the bump of their cocks against one another was sublime.

But it could be better.

“Too…too…m-m-many clothes.” Harry sputtered, fumbling with the button Louis’ trousers. He got them undone, despite his drunken fingers, and shoved them down to Louis’ knees in record time. Louis assisted by kicking off his shoes, trousers and pants in quick succession. Harry ripped Louis’ t-shirt off so that he stood there, in the tiny dark foyer in nothing but his tight black boxer briefs. Harry gripped Louis’ arse again, reveling at how _good_ it felt; how _good_ Louis felt, hot and needy against him.

Louis must have gained his bearings and broke a series of increasingly filthy kisses to pull Harry’s shirt off of him. When their torsos touched, the silken skin of their chests finally sliding together, Louis sighed. Harry thought it was not only one of the best things he’d felt in a long time, but hearing Louis sigh in that slightly high pitched rough voice….it was…like _magic_.

Louis dropped to his knees.

Harry may have said a novena.

“Let’s see if it’s as big as it looks through these pants of yours, eh curly?” Louis teased, looking up at Harry with big saucer eyes and wet lips. Harry’s hips jerked forward of their own accord Harry had no control or will to stop them.

Louis just laughed and made quick work of Harry’s tight jeans. He peeled them down Harry’s legs and laughed again when Harry’s cock sprang free without any underwear to hold it back. “No pants?”

Harry nodded and smoothed Louis’ hair back from his forehead. Harry’s breath caught at how beautiful the boy in front of him looked. Fucking obscene, what with his mouth open and tongue out, getting closer and closer to Harry’s dick, but beautiful just the same. Louis suddenly licked out over Harry’s slit and Harry rewarded him with a gush of precome, the pearly white liquid glistening on Louis’ lips.

“Jesus Christ.” Harry moaned. Louis just smirked and wrapped his lips against the swollen head of Harry’s erection. Harry tipped his head back then, not sure he could keep watching with how fucking _hot_ Louis looked on his knees with Harry’s cock in his mouth.

Louis’ tongue swirled around Harry’s head for a few minutes before he finally took Harry more fully in his mouth. He went down about halfway once or twice and then popped off so he could lick up and down Harry’s shaft a few times, his chin getting wet and messy and his eyes never leaving Harry’s face. Well, Harry’s adam’s apple, really, since Harry was looking up at the ceiling, one hand fisted at his side the other gently carding through Louis’ fine hair.

“Harry?” Louis said calmly.                                                 

“Hm?” Harry murmured, finally looking down.

“Don’t come yet. Wanna fuck you.”

Harry’s hips stuttered because…because he didn’t think he could _not_ come. I mean, he was on the edge for so long now. Really since the first time his hands touched Louis’ soft skin or heard his raspy voice in that dark bar. Definitely since Louis decided to forego convention and sit in Harry’s lap the whole ride home instead of a seat like a normal person. And, well….

“Ok.” Harry said; his voice a harsh whisper, the look in his eyes wild and pained.

Louis smiled serenely and took Harry down in one fast, hot, wet go. And fuck if that wasn’t _magnificent_.

Louis worked up and down Harry’s cock for a few minutes, slurping and licking as if it were an ice cream cone on a hot summer day. His small hand fisted over the bottom of Harry’s shaft, meeting his mouth with every pass. His other hand came up to cup Harry’s balls and that was…Harry pulled back sharply, pushing Louis off of him with a firm hand to the forehead.

“Stop! _Fuck_ …gonna…g-gonna come.” Harry panted, holding Louis off of him. Louis responded by sticking his tongue out to lick at Harry’s slit one last time, causing Harry to shudder. Embarrassingly, more precome blurted out, making Louis’ smirk grow wider.

“Up.” Harry muttered, gripping Louis’ arms to pull him up. As Louis slid up Harry’s body, Harry managed to kick off his jeans and boots. Louis breathed into Harry’s mouth. Harry could smell the musk of his sex on Louis’ face and could see how _wet_ Louis’ chin and lips were. Harry had to move things along. He would never last at this rate.

Louis licked into Harry’s mouth, the kiss growing messy and fast quickly. Really, everything about Louis was fast and messy, Harry thought, pulling Louis into the room with him, his coltish legs moving backward awkwardly. Louis giggled in Harry’s mouth as Harry tried to maneuver them through the darkness. Harry groaned as his shin caught the edge of a coffee table and then seconds later his back bumped into a book shelf. Louis stifled a laugh by turning Harry so he could walk forwards. It was a hazard, really, letting him walk backwards, wrapped up in Louis like he was. This might have been more difficult, since Harry could feel Louis’ cock bobbing along the line of his bare ass.

Harry stalled and stuttered until he came to the door of the bedroom, Louis clinging to his hips and mouthing along his spine. Louis whispered gently, a sharp contrast to the fevered frenzy he’d been in all night, “Come on, love. Let’s get you in bed.”

Harry crossed the small room and bumped up against the bed. The lamplight outside streamed through the window casting a soft light over the white duvet. The bed was high, piled with plush white and cream linens and pillows. Harry stood still, waiting for Louis to direct him. The silence surrounded them and the air was cool and dry. Harry held his breath as Louis’ hands moved up his sides and came around to meet at his belly, careful not to touch his leaking cock. Slowly, almost excruciatingly so, Louis moved his hands to Harry’s hips and pushed him forward.

“Lean over the bed, yeah?” Louis rasped behind Harry.

Harry folded in half quietly, his head turned to the side and his cheek smushed against the high thread count duvet. He felt the heat of Louis’ body leave his momentarily and he sucked in a breath as he heard Louis kneel behind him. Oh bloody _hell_.

“Gonna eat you out, ok love?” Louis’ voice came out like a sultry caress over the back of Harry’s thighs.

Harry responded with a frantic nod of the head and a grunt as he pushed his arse back toward Louis’ face. Louis chuckled behind him and gripped his arse firmly, spreading the cheeks with his thumbs so Harry was fully exposed. Harry felt his cheeks heat with arousal. He rutted experimentally against the side of the bed.

“Now, none of that. Gonna get you nice and wet and open for me. Ok, love? Then I’m going to split you open with my cock. Make you feel it deep inside. Make you feel me…feel my cock driving you into the mattress, yeah?”

Harry shuddered. Holy fuck. Through a muffled haze, Harry heard Louis ask him if that’s what he wanted but Harry could barely speak. Louis squeezed his arse sharply, his blunt nails digging in. “S’ that what you want, love?” He repeated, his voice more firm and authoritative.

Harry squeaked, “Y-yes…Y-y-yes, please. Oh, _god_ ….please.”

Louis laughed lightly and finally, finally, Harry felt hot moist air against his hole. He clenched at nothing, anticipating Louis’ hot wet tongue delving inside. “Look at you.” Louis marveled behind him. “So fucking needy, aren’t you?”

Without warning Louis pointed his tongue and swirled it all around the puckered edges of Harry’s hole, driving a long drawn out whine from Harry’s mouth. “Oh _Fuck_. Louis!”

Louis hummed and sucked at the rim of Harry’s hole, slobbering all over it, his wet tongue moving all over Harry’s hole and crack, almost maniacally. His lips kissed and sucked at the tender skin near and around Harry’s hole, driving Harry positively wild. Finally, he pressed his tongue inside, opening Harry up with his wet, wet tongue. Harry arched into it, fisting the sheets and moaning with every thrust of Louis’ tongue inside. Louis was making it really hard for Harry not to come. Harry _needed_ to come. The alcohol in his body had burned off and all he could feel now was the painful edge of desire deep inside his groin. It coiled like a python and Harry needed release.

“Louis. _Please_.” He whimpered as Louis pulled and pushed Harry on to his tongue, using his strong hands on Harry’s hips, his tongue stiff and pointed, wet slurping noises coming from between Harry’s legs.

When Louis released Harry, Harry nearly sobbed at the thought that finally he would get Louis inside of him. He heard Louis fumbling around in the bedside drawer at his right and Harry prepared to slide up to the bed. His legs were shaking and he needed to lie down. Louis came up and sprawled all over Harry’s back. Harry heard the snick of the lube opening and he could feel Louis’ cock hard and heavy on the back of his thigh. He was surprised when he felt Louis’ cold wet finger at his hole, even more surprised when Louis slid his middle finger in with one slick push.

“Nnggh.” Harry grunted, pushing against Louis as his body worked to accept the intrusion.

“Feel so good.” Louis breathed into Harry’s neck, his teeth grazing his skin and his breath leaving a wet impression on the sensitive nerve endings.

Harry fucked himself backward, the uncomfortable sudden stretch much more bearable as they found a rhythm. Louis added more lube, leaning up so his cock was pushed further into Harry’s backside. Harry could feel the slide of precome covering Louis’ erection and Louis used it to his advantage; rocking in to Harry with small shallow thrusts. Harry whined as Louis added a second finger, stretching him out with a delicious burn. Quickly Louis added a third finger, his panting in Harry’s ear so fucking _hot_ and needy. Harry took the third finger easily, his tight hole stretching and the moans caught in his throat were strangled and so loud. Harry’s body was loose and ready. He wanted Louis to fuck him so badly; felt like he had wanted this _forever_.

“Louis. Lou…need t-t-o…need to…lie down.” Harry could feel his legs sliding and he really didn’t think he could stand anymore.

Louis slowed his hips at Harry’s backside but kept his fingers going, scissoring Harry gently. Harry was pretty sure he was avoiding his prostate and Harry, frankly, was happy. He knew he’d come embarrassingly fast if Louis even _ghosted_ over that erogenous spot inside of him.

Slowly, Harry felt Louis remove his fingers, wiping them on the back of his leg. “Up you go then.” He whispered, pecking Harry on the side of the neck as he released him.

Harry was so very grateful as he crawled up the bed. He felt tired already but was still coiled so tight. Every muscle in his body was tight and ready to unfurl. “How do you want me?”

“How about on your back, ok love?” Harry rolled over and looked up at Louis. Christ he was a mess. His face was flushed and his hair was hanging in his eyes, sweat making it damp and clingy. His bright eyes were dark and his lips were red and so, so wet. Harry could see that Louis was just as desperate as he was. His dick stood at attention between his legs, angry red and wet, and so fucking hard it made Harry gulp.

“Jesus, Lou. Fuck.” Harry breathed out as he settled with his legs spread and his knees up.

Louis smirked and knelt between Harry’s knees. He was quiet with a look of concentration on his face as he drizzled more lube on his fingers. He pulled a condom (and where did he get that from? And when did he find time to open the package?) over his length and gave himself two then three quick pulls, grimacing as his hand ran up and down his shaft.

“Ready?” Louis’ voice was rough, and so gravelly. Harry felt it ricochet through his body and land in his dick.

“Yes.   _Please_.” Harry moaned, pulling his legs up so that his knees nearly touched his ears.

Louis fell forward and held himself up with one arm over Harry as he guided himself toward Harry’s opening. Harry felt the pressure of Louis’ blunt, wide head at his entrance and exhaled just as Louis pushed inside, the bright feeling of pressure ending with an internal pop as the muscle was breached. He couldn’t help it, his eyes closed tight and he shook with anticipation. Louis pushed in slowly, so slowly, that Harry could literally feel the white heat behind his eyes expand as his body nearly pulled Louis inside.

Louis sucked in a harsh breath and leaned forward even more so he could capture Harry’s lips in a hard unyielding kiss. They breathed into each other’s mouths until Louis’ hips met Harry’s arse and he was fully submerged inside Harry’s tight, scorching heat.

“Oh, f-fuck.” Louis groaned, his brow furrowed and eyes blinking rapidly. “ _Harry_.”

Harry pulled Louis even closer so that they were touching at every possible place and he suddenly felt the need to be fucked. To be fucked hard and fast.

“Come _on_ Louis. Fuck me. _Fuck_ _me_.”

Louis took a half second to push himself in and then his hips pulled out and off of Harry’s body before they snapped back in. Hard. He started to fuck Harry then, not holding back. His dick slid out slowly and then pumped back in faster and faster, the slap of their skin sounding like a symphony in Harry’s ears. Harry’s legs slipped out of his grasp, his palms sweaty and his arms shaking. His whole existence was narrowed down to the building release that he had been holding back all night and the feeling of Louis losing himself between his legs.

Louis hastily grabbed Harry’s legs and shoved them up over his shoulders so he could gain purchase and fuck Harry more fluidly. The change in angle caused Louis’ cock to bump Harry’s prostate and Harry keened loudly when he felt the electric surge spiral up his spine. Louis aimed for that spot precisely when he heard the sound Harry made. He aimed relentlessly now, and Harry could tell that Louis’ own orgasm was hurtling forward by the uneven snap of his hips and the rattling way he was exhaling at every deep thrust.

“Come on Harry. Come on.” Louis urged, his hips pumping faster and faster, the rhythm unsteady with every drag of his hard cock inside Harry’s hole, but still blindingly _good_ , so fucking good Harry almost wanted to make it last.

“Louis. _Louis_.” Harry moaned, canting his hips to match Louis’, the movement difficult with his legs trapped over Louis’ shoulders, but not impossible. With a shout Harry came in a torrent of thick white come, painting his chest up to his chin. He threw his head back in release and swore loudly. “F-f-uck. Oh _god_.” He kept moving his hips and he felt himself clench down on Louis, as Louis stilled, buried deep inside and pressed firmly against Harry’s prostate. Harry shuddered with strong nearly painful aftershocks, feeling like he would never stop coming, his cock blurting pitifully, and held Louis close. Louis gracelessly dropped on top of Harry and Harry could feel Louis coming; could feel the heat inside of him as Louis whined in his ear, letting his legs go and pushing so deep inside of him, his cock practically _pulsing_ inside of Harry.

For a long moment they just lay there, breathing into each other’s ears. Harry’s hands moved slowly up and down Louis’ back in soothing strokes. Louis’ hips were still moving. Harry was pretty sure he didn’t even realize it as he came down, the sensation of his cock inside Harry just too good to stop moving. Harry couldn’t blame him; his whole body felt like it was vibrating, he felt so full and sated.

Finally, Louis kissed Harry behind his ear, along his jaw line and over his cheek bone until his lips crossed Harry’s. He licked into Harry’s mouth, releasing a sigh as his tongue lazily crawled inside along Harry’s. Harry kissed him back, the languid, unhurried feel of it so warm and comfortable; sleepy and cozy.

When Louis pulled out, Harry immediately felt empty and cold. Louis rolled off of Harry and pulled a throw from the bottom of the bed over the two of them. He fit his head in the crook of Harry’s neck and hummed in contentment. Harry’s eyes were closed, his mouth parted in an open mouthed and dazed smile, his breath still shuddery and harsh.

“You look pretty pleased with yourself Harold.” Louis remarked, his hand idly twisting into Harry’s curls on the other side of his head.

“Hm.” Harry hummed, feeling entirely _too_ pleased with himself. And pleased with Louis’ cock.

“Was a good idea I had, wasn’t it?” Louis whispered, his warm breath rolling down the damp column of Harry’s neck.

“Hm?” Harry was still so blissed out he couldn’t really focus.

“Picking me up in a bar.”

Harry smiled and turned his head so he could face Louis, his boyfriend of 5 years. His eyelids drooped a little as he licked his lips and grinned. “Best idea you’ve ever had.”

“That’s right. Don’t ever question my role playing genius again, Harold.” Louis teased, tweaking Harry’s nipple.

“Ok dear.” Harry agreed, rolling on to his side so he could drape his arm over his adorable, sexy and incredibly smug boyfriend, his _fiancé_ ; the love of his life.

As he drifted off to sleep, Harry found himself flooded with warmth and gratitude for Louis, his smart little partner in crime; the only person he’s ever wanted to pick up at a bar and shag. For five long years all he’s ever wanted was Louis. And he’s pretty sure that’s all he’ll ever want.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it! Leave a note and let me know what you think.


End file.
